mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Venice the Mink/Canku the Cruel (Armin Diss)
1 Armin, was ist los mit dir? Warum machst du das? Du weißt doch, dass du keine Chance hast Armin Francis Haas, du wurdest in Mobius geboren du bist nur auf der Erde aufgewachsen, mit der Lüge hast du schon verloren Du hältst dich für den King von Österreich? Österreich hat auch keinen, werde jetzt nicht so weich Du kennst mich, ich bin Canku the Cruel it's my rule Scourge flog nur wegen deinen Part gegen Knuckles aus dem Turnier nur Zweckreime, null Gegnerbezug, null Technik...geh in Deckung, bevor ich dich wegradier Mira ist das was du liebst, dachte ich warum kämpft ihr erst, verstehe ich nicht Aber wer will das Armin? Keiner. Weißt du noch Shù? Du wolltest ihr helfen... Schleimer. Armin the Hedgehog, du hältst dich für den King und du bytest SpongeBOZZ du bist wie 4tune, ein King und fliegst in der ersten Runde raus! → Ich werde dich im Battle zerstören du Flittchen Shù zu unterstützen ist eine Sünde, weil sie immer wieder erwacht wie Schneewitchen Deine Analysen waren so schei*eschlecht da wäre mir eine ANALyse lieber recht Crush 40 singst du gerne ich zerstöre dich 40mal und du landest als Leiche in deiner Taverne ← Aber hey, wenigstens hattest du in deinen Feat. 10 Sekunden Ruhm und du hast Fans ergattert, die genauso dumm sind wie du Du bytest sogar Sonicmukke Live and Learn dein Titelsong? Mehr Respekt vor SA2 bevor ich dir ins Gesicht spucke! Ich weiß dass du Akrophobie hast als ich dich hochhob, hattest du nicht nur Angst um deinen körperlichen Zustand, sondern um deine Höhenangst Und selbst den lieben Dachs ziehe ich rein, sorry du Scourge-Sonic Duplikat du liebst sie, nenn dich Armin Grimbart! Es wird Zeit für eine Punchline, du Wichser Ich bin vielleicht der Super-Mann, doch, Sie ist Kryptonit. Gratulation, du kennst Superman und du machst keine Parodien, du bist ne Parodie, sonst nichts mehr Jo, nen mich Armin Gunshot Igel-Connection enter das Game Eigentlich sollt ich die kleine Missgeburt zerfetzen, doch das muss ich nicht. Dich hat schon meine Anwesenheit gebattled! Yo, ich gebe dem Armin einen Headshot Igel-Connection macht in dem Battle nur bankrott Eigentlich sollte ich dich kleine Missgeburt zerfetzen, doch das muss ich nicht. Dich haben schon deine Bytereien gebattled! Hook Armin wird heute beendet denn er ist nur von seinem Ego und Bytereien geblendet Diese Hook sorgt nur für eine Sendepause Dragon Kingdom zu beleidigen ist nicht schön, du Kulturbanause! 2 Du nur mit deinen jämmerlichen Gangsta-Rap wenn ich mit meinen Lyrics komme macht es Snap Wo bist du ein Richter und Dichter? Du bist ein Witz sonst nichts mehr Du spielst auf Friedensstifter in Dragon Kingdom ohne die Geschichte zu kennen das was du gegen CS sagst beschreibe ich mit einer Metapher: gegen die Wand rennen Ich wurde von meiner Mutter misshandelt und der Rest hatte mich vergewaltigt ich übertreibe nicht, du kleiner Dachssohn ich lüge nicht, also mach keinen Ton Wenn ich Baum höre werde ich halt zum Massenmörder Komm schon Armin Du Spast, mach mir Krabbenburger Du kannst nur byten, du bist so erbärmlich komm mir nicht mit meinen Textzeilen, dann bytest du mich, ehrlich? Ich tötete den Mao You, das ist richtig doch du killst in diesem Battle mit deiner Byterei nur deine eigenen Punchlines, nur das ist hier im Battle wichtig Mit meiner Psyche geht es Ok Armin danke ich frage es nämlich bei dir Armin, das war mein Gedanke Meine Mutter heißt nicht auf japanisch, sondern auf chinesisch Baum, du Idiot in dem Battle endest du so wie deine Freunde wenn sie mich begegnen... TOT Ich hatte sie nicht vor 15 Jahren sondern mit 15 Jahren umgebracht warum verdrehst du Grimbart auch noch den Fakt? Ich hatte niemanden lieb, warum habe ich sie sonst getötet? Nur meine Schwester ließ ich am Leben, den Rest hatte ich ermordet Nicht Hass ist meine Religion... ich habe nicht mal eine, wusstest du das schon? Und damit habe ich dich schon ausgekontert ich weiß, wenn du das liest bist du überfordert aber hey Armin, ich bin im Rap der Psychopathenleopard ich solls beweisen? Leicht gemacht. → Ich werde diesen Part mit meinen Doubletime beenden denn in dem nächsten Part wird deine Existenz enden du liest nie Doubletime, weil du es nicht so magst ich weiß warum, weil du nicht schnell denken kannst! Du bist rassistisch gegenüber Dragon Kingdom, du Arsch ich mag es nicht so, ich machs einfach wie CS, ich blase dir den Marsch ← Du bist eine Snitch, wenn du es wagst, Scourge in dem Battle zu dissen er gab dir einen Durchbruch, er gab dir Ruhm und wenn du ihn verrätst, hast du es auch im Ghetto verschissen Hook Armin wird heute beendet denn er ist nur von seinem Ego und Bytereien geblendet Diese Hook sorgt nur für eine Sendepause Dragon Kingdom zu beleidigen ist nicht schön, du Kulturbanause! 3 Ey digga, lass das Rappen sein das was du zeigst, bist du nicht, sondern nur Schein die Runde gegen mich wird ein Reinfall wenn du einfach aufgibst gebe sogar ich Beifall Ich werde mit diesen Track dein Leben nehmen denn jetzt mal ernsthaft, wer will sich deine Runde geben? Du hast keine Freunde verdient, du beleidigst Latia als Haustier du tust nur dein Ding und bei deinen Job als Analysator hast du vollkommen versagt, du Faultier du erzählst mir dass ich keine Hobbys hab? Sagt der der seiner Freundin mit 120 Dezibel ein Conchita Wurst Solo gesungen hat Wenn du Baum sonst wie oft wiederholst ist das kein Diss, sondern eine Selbstzerfickung aber hey, du Opfer weißt doch viel über Selbstvernichtung Du kritisierst Kandidaten in BRB? Was soll der Scheiß? Du warst so schlecht, du warst nicht mal dabei! Ich weiß, du hast jetzt schon Wut im Bauch denn ich habe dich nicht fair beseitigt, sondern vergewaltigt und die haben zugeschaut! Du weißt nicht von welchen Byte ich rede? Hätte Spongi das gehört wäre er gekommen um dich kaputt zu treten Krampus ist dein Haustier dieses Vieh hat jetzt bei mir einen Termin für meinen neuen Track, „The Binding of Armin“ Du hast sogar einen DeLorean? Gratulation! Sir, sie haben eine falsche Funktion Armin McFly, du lernst heute zu fliegen du wirst nicht in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft siegen! Flavia weiß es auch, ich werde dich töten da geht nicht nur du flöten Mira auch Armin aber egal Ein Zeitparadoxum ist nur bei Zurück in die Zukunft ideal! Du kommst mir mit Religion? Du hast deine Fans, die deine Religion gründeten, du bist echt eine Sensation Wichtig sind 4 Dinge und die wirst du sehen ein Idiot, eine bemitleidenswerte Freundin, der Glauben an Sachen die nie passieren und der Witz im Leben Der erste und letzte Punkt ist doch dasselbe! Also wirst du sehen, was ich weiter schreibe Ich bin nicht altmodisch sondern ein großer Freund der Technology und bevor ich deiner Sekte beitrete, gehe ich zu Scientology Shù Mitleid zu zeigen ist nur ne Zeitverschwendung du zeigst damit nur eins: Du bist dumm! Knuckles sagte eine Line gegen Scourge, die geht auch an dich Du bist ein motherfucking Recolor, pass auf, dass ich dich nicht anpisse] also verpiss dich! Ich werde jetzt absichtlich den nächsten Verse kopieren um dir deine Byterei erst recht in deinen Arsch zu schieben Du hast keine Punchline-, sondern Zweckreimqualitäten du bist nicht SpongeBOZZ, sondern Teylan. Hook Armin wird heute beendet denn er ist nur von seinem Ego und Bytereien geblendet Diese Hook sorgt nur für eine Sendepause Dragon Kingdom zu beleidigen ist nicht schön, du Kulturbanause! 4 absichtlich gebytet Canku ist der Boss in dem Bizz, du machst nur nen billigen Byte , ich mach' nen besseren Byte-Shit Ich leere das Magazin, baller' dir wieder meine AK47 in dein Hässlon-Gesicht Du beißt auf den Bordstein am Straßenrand Dann tret' ich mit meinen schwarzen Schuhen dein' kleinen Grimbart so tief in den Boden, dass du locker den Erdkern begrüßen kannst Du kennst das nicht anders: scheiße bauen und byten ist für dich und deine Freunde normal Mach's dir bequem auf der Couch während ich meine Kohle mach' und deine Probs bezahl' Du gammelst vor'm TV mit Cola wie'n Penner, rappst dann mit Zweckreimen im Keller Hast dort sogar bessere Raptexte als ein Noname, denn du bist nur Scheiße auf'm Teller! Schande, dass du Lauch nur byten kannst Du bist so'n krasser Fickfehler, du bekommst Botschaften vom Spastenverein Dich arm zu machen wäre für sie gar kein Problem Doch selbst die sagen, du Hurensohn sollst byten geh'n Glückwunsch, du holst jetzt ein paar Props hier im Battle Doch die werden mit deiner Regelblutung verrechnet Und dieses Battle pusht dich nicht, mann Bevor ich gegen dich verliere, lutsch' ich 'n Schwanz! Hook nur die Verse CtC-Comperation entert das Game Kastrier deinen Schwanz und spritz das Blut in dein hässliches Face Jo du Zweckreimer, ich schieß' aus dem Lauf Patron' Auf den Zweckreim-Byter Spast mit Burnout-Syndrom Du Dachssohn Nenn dich Armin Grimbart, Armin Grimbart, Armin Grimbart! Nenn dich Armin Grimbart, Armin Grimbart, Armin Grimbart! Ich lebe nur, um dich Byter zu schaden (hähä) Man sollte dich Byter auslachen. 5 Ich habe jetzt SpongeBOZZ besser parodiert als du es jemals tun könntest, digga du bist so dumm, ich gebe dir meine AK47 und betägtigst bei dir selbst den Trigger Wehe du wagst es mich mit Mädchenzeugs zu fronten ich gebe dir eine Chance und du kannst nicht kontern! Wär die Welt MLP wärst du nichts besseres ich bin Shining Armor und Candace und du bist Chrysalis! Selbst mit MLP zerstöre ich dich genauso wie Pinkie Pies Torte ins Gesicht Egal in welcher Sprache du Baum sagst Baum, tree, árbol, Shù, arbre, albero, Tsurī, boom, árvore, derevo, ağaç Digga, deine Diskussion sind der letzte Dreck deine Argumente...büargh! Du bist der Depp in Mobiuskabinett Knuckles hatte angeblich keine Angriffsfläche? Du sagtest es zu dir selbst und jetzt bekommst du eine auf die Fresse Sorry, dass ich battle es ist nur ein Warnschuss Deine Grammatik ist nicht gut, besorg dir statt eine Rapkarriere lieber einen Schulabschluss Alter, mir fällt kein relevanter Realtalk mehr zu dir ein... Ich hätt dich rausvoten können Doch beweise hier mein Können selbst! und wo ist der Reim? Keiner hätte es gedacht Alle dachten ich steh da und werde ausgelacht Hahahahahahaha..... wirst du auch, du Bastard Doch ich bin mit Scourge hier, Und ich battle dich raus, Geh weiter du dummes Tier, Dass wird hier sein Haus! Alter, Zweckreimlevel over 9000! Ich würde mich dafür schämen! Du bist so ein Lappen, ich wünschte deine Fresse würde sich lähmen Hier mein Zweckreim-Massaker: Baum, Traum, Schaum, Raum, Town, Zaun, selbst ich bin da besser, ich glaube es kaum! Halte einfach die Fresse, hör auf mich zu battlen es heißt Canku VS Armin, also hör auf dich zu battlen! Denn irgendwann ist auch der KING phanomänal-phanomänal-phanomänal! Es heißt PHÄNOMENAL, du Flachpfeife! Ich muss schon sagen, eher trete ich deinen Leichnam kaputt, bevor ich deine Rechtschreibung begreife Ich weiß noch, du willst mit mir Jordan killen und erst wenn ich dich zerfetzt, Jordan umgebracht, Zorin gekillt, Evi getötet, Latia Komplimente gebe und ich Laura eine Kette schenken würde, wird sich mein Blutdurst stillen! Armin wer glaubt denn dir jetzt den Scheiß? Du hast nie Drogen genommen und weißt nicht mal wie man LSD schreibt Marihuana und Cannabis sind nichts für Kleinkinder ich mache einfach eine Geschlechtsumwandlung, sorge dafür dass Mira Ecstasy bekommt, sie gefügig machen und sie schwängern und du kannst zuschauen du Möchtegern-Gangsta Rapper! Auch Hanf ist zu hart für dich, du Leichtgewicht du hast halt ein Burnout-Syndrom, du siehst nichts Du hast doch Angst vor Spritzen? Wie kannst du Dachssohn dann dir Heroin einspritzen? Vollidiot... Du battlest und gewinnst? Jetzt bin ich munter wenn du gegen Leute battlest die nicht rappen können ist es auch kein Wunder mich mal ganz kurz auf euer Level begeben. Es wäre nicht schlimm, würdest du dich auf meinen Level begeben denn dann würdest du dich nicht selbst dissen mit deinen Zweckreimen und du würdest dich nach dem Battle nicht zu Tode schämen! 2 Ich bin Canku the Cruel it's my rule und im Gegensatz zu dir auch cool my mic is my power tool you know I'm cruel so don't dare to challenge me you fool! 6 Du baust dir ein Image auf? Ich frage mich wieso? Wegen deines Aufmerksamkeitdefizitsyndroms! Armin, ich will dich nicht beenden ich werde auch deine Existenz als Geist enden! Du Idiot hast deinen Text in dein eigenes Wiki gestellt du willst mich f*cken? Du bist nur ein Hund der bellt du kannst gerne Mira penetrieren aber der Spruch Vergiss nicht deine Pillen bereit zu halten, wenn du meinen Track hörst. lässt mich explodieren! ---> Das hier ist ein motherfucking Tripletime du Spast ich kann hier ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass du keine Ahnung von Rap hast egal ob Technik, Punchlines oder Flow du rappst schlechter als BigBIG in der Hall of Shame, Bro Du bist ne Lachnummer yo, selbst Mira hat kein Bock mehr auf dich nimm einfach dein Messer und ich warte, bis du Wichser dich endlich ritzt! <--- 7 Armin, du bist von Miras Intuition überrascht? Du denkst so eintönig, ist keine Kunst, was hast du dir gedacht? Mira und Armin, Boden und Lappen Platzangst und Höhenangst... holt euch eure Klatschen Ich weiß, dass Mira Angst vor den Feuer hat du sagst du bist heiß? Dann hat sie vor dir auch Angst du Spast Du magst Zerstörung, Gewalt und Rufschaden? In dem Battle beende ich deine Fassade, du hast nämlich deine Idealen verraten nicht lügen? Kannst du nicht dass du ein Arschloch bist, sagst du Mira nicht ins Gesicht Du magst nur Shù weil du dich mit ihr identifizieren kannst und du nichts gegen Vergewaltigung, Misshandlung, Kinderarbeit und Sklaverei hast Und sage nicht, dass ich lüge es ist Doppelmoral, also halte die Fresse du wirst auch betrügen du kannst nicht mal richtig analysieren wer will schon bei einem Lappen, der einen Schwamm imitiert investieren? Fehlgeburt, deine Mutter warf dich bei deiner Geburt 3mal hoch doch fing dich nur 2mal auf und seitdem bist du so Du erwartest, dass ich dein Ego disse? Dein Ego ist unter meinem Niveau, das würde ihn nur stärken, isso Ich bin Canku, Canku the Cruel die Leiterin der CtC-Comperation, so it's my rule! Ich mach Trillionen, du Millionenbeträge so viele Gehirnzellen verlierst du täglich Wenn ich ein eigenes Wiki hätte mit einem Chat passiert das ~ Rauswurf von Armin the Hedgehog durch Canku the Cruel ~ Warum? Weil es mir gefällt! Für mich hast du keine Existenzberechtigung und wenn du Jigsaw sein willst bin ich einfach Jeff und bring dich um Du schicktest mir eine Nachricht, „HÄHA, ich habe deine Idee geklaut! Ich mache jetzt auch Raps!“ Falsch, du schwulst rum mit Zweckreimen und selbst Ideen bytest du, jetzt hast du es bei jeden versaut! Auch Natasha mag dich nicht, kennst du sie noch? Natasha, sag es. „Armin ist ein Arschloch!“ Arschloch, so ist das Leben bitch du hast vielleicht den Scourge-Part nicht mehr, aber du bist dennoch eine Snitch wer brachte dich ins BRB, wer brachte dir einen Sinn im Leben? Ja, Canku und Mira und beide werden diesen Fehler nun beheben Ich beende deine Karriere noch bevor sie anfängt und Mira verneint deinen Antrag, noch bevor die Hochzeit anfängt dann bist du nur noch ein belangloser Penner mit einer Menge Selbstironie du bist nichts außer ne SpongeBOZZ-Kopie. 8 absichtlich parodiert von Armins ersten eigenen Rap Ich bin Canku das, was ihr bekommt ist kein Haiku Alle wissen, dass ich die Beste bin, zwar schon immer, aber egal denn byten ist ja für den „KING“ normal! Hatte keine Zeit wegen Zweckreimern, Bytern, BRB, Battles, Freunde und vieles mehr da macht Armins Leben nicht so viel her Deine Gegner haben das Kotzen bekommen den sie bekamen dich als Gegner und rannten weg, weil sie nicht Opfern battlen, nur darum hast du gewonnen! Die Leopardin mit ihren Katana steht im Ghetto ach was red ich? Armin spielt nur Lotto in Netto Du hast dich kurz auf meinen Level begeben nach dem Battle wird dich niemand mehr sehen vielleicht kriegst du durch deine flachen Lines AIDS! 9 Digga, du hast dein Leben verscherzt du begehst weitere Fehler bevor du die ausmerzt Ich bin noch nicht auf Österreich eingegangen, es wird schmerzen doch ich werde es lassen... denn selbst ohne diese Line wird man meins besser bewerten! Nach dem Battle kann ich nämlich eins vorraussagen du wirst mich wegen lyrischer Zerfickung und Rufschaden anklagen Das ist Rufmord, was ich mache, es wird dich überraschen denn ich werde dich im Battle als Nazi entlarven Adolf ist Führer, Armin ist King Armin, das wird für dich kein Rapper, sondern ein Politik-Ding Du hattest den König von Moebius gestürzt genau wie Hitler den Kanzler, ich bin bestürzt Ich finds krass, dass nicht mal anderen Usern es auffällt dass für Armin und Hitler nur deren Idealen zählt? Wie Hitler bist du auch rassistisch veranlagt ich beende dich wie Zorin in den Holocaust du Bastard! Du Spast nennst mich Psychopath? Du Spast weißt nicht mal, wie du dein eigenes Gehirn masterst! Ich bin der Titelverteidiger Armin Hedgehog, nenn dich Adolf Hitler.